Gwen meets Declan
by KaraKhan
Summary: I wanted to tell how these two come together and lead the story into how Declan eventualy ends up being the head of the London Sanctuary.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen meets Declan

When Gwen was twenty two she and some of the other residents from the hospital she worked at went to a local pub, Gwen had the most peculiar felling upon entering the pub and quickly glanced around. Her gaze took her to the bar where a tall blonde soldier stood drinking a beer and chatting with the bartender. She joined her friends at a table near the bar but was distracted by his thoughts her telepathy was working overtime. His thoughts were ringing in her head as hard as she tried to not listen in she found herself getting up and walking to the bar to get another beer leaving an almost full glass at the table.

She stood rite next to him, he towered over by at least a foot. She beat him to it and told the bartender she was buying the soldier a drink. He thanked her and was wondering why she bought him a drink she turned and smiled a mischievous smile at him.

He's learned since then that that little smile screams I know what you are thinking pal….

Gwen was engaged in conversation with Declan, she was feeling pretty good flirting with him. She hoped she wasn't making a fool of herself since she wasn't much practiced at it .He kept thinking she was cute and had pretty blue eyes. This gave her confidence, they chatted about what they did for a living he was a Marine stationed at the local RAF Air Force base and she was a Doctor. He couldn't believe it because she was so young.

He noticed she didn't have a true English accent she explained how she was raised in the US by relatives after her mother died. He told her about his father's passing when he was a young boy and how his mother had remarried after shipping him off.

They both had in common that they both went to boarding school hers an all girls and his all boys' military school. Gwen thought they were getting on rather well and he was thinking the same, this is the one time Gwen was glad she had telepathy although she knew she was being bad but sometimes you just have to be bad.

That's when it happened the brawl started Gwen was caught off guard luckily Declan saw it coming. One guy raised his glass to strike the other. The other fellow ducked; Declan suddenly grabbed Gwen and pulled her into him shielding her head with his arm. She felt the thump on his hand and something hit her back and run the length of her leather jacket.

In that split second she realized what had happened and knew he was cut, he released her and she immediately went into doctor mode. The pub brawl was ragging around them as they made their way out Gwen leading the way only they didn't stop outside the pubs door she dragged him down the street to where her car was parked.

She dug in her pocket for her keys and out the trunk she pulled a doctors bag, it was dark and she handed him a torch to hold which he did as she examined the cut. There was a piece of glass in the wound and it was bleeding heavily she thought a vein might be nicked. She informed him she was driving him to the emergency room which he protested he didn't want this being on his record even though he was an innocent victim in the mess. She though he was being stupid but whatever.

She wasn't arguing with him just then her friend Jaclyn another doctor arrived and together they inspected his arm, in Jaclyn opinion the vein was fine but they needed better light, Gwen decided to take him back to her house to do a better patch up job. There was no room for Jaclyn in Gwen two seated sports car so she bid them goodbye winking and giggling at Gwen who shook her head in annoyance at her silly girlfriend.

Declan was shocked when they pulled up a long driveway to a large Edwardian Manor house, she lived on an estate. She interrupted his thoughts telling him she had inherited the place from her mother and she had only recently come to be living there.

She led him through the house to the kitchen where he took a seat at the table while she busied herself getting what she needed to stitch him up. She went through the routine asking about allergic reactions to meds, how much had he actually had to drink that night and so on. She was finished in no time, Declan was fascinated watching her work, turns out the glass weren't as large as she first thought it was and the wound not as deep. While she cleaned up she instructed him on caring for it and again suggesting he have the base doctor look at it and remove the stitches in ten to fifteen days.

Now what does she do with him she thought, she smirked to herself because he was thinking the same thing what's next.

Declan became a frequent houseguest over the next few months Gwen even gave him the Mercedes to use to get back and forth from the base to her house with, he and Gwen grew very close. Gwen would not allow Declan into her bed he was given one of the guest rooms to use and this frustrated him immensely. Jaclyn also lived there on a part time basis she kept a flat in the village; she did this because Gwen would not allow her to bring any one home with her.

He did enjoy living there part time; he oversaw the construction of the firing range Gwen was having built down past the Barn and the Kennels. He began to understand the dynamics of Gwen and Jaclyn's friendship and after a while stopped thinking they were probably lesbians which whenever he thought this around the two of them they would smirk to themselves.

He was often confused being around them, like he didn't get the joke.

They spent many a quiet evening together she going over her patient's files or reading up on the latest medical journals; Declan was studying for the tests for the Special Forces he was trying to get into. She would often suggest other books from her library for him to read. She was pushing him to expand his knowledge of the natural world and the not so natural one.

She gave him a stack of books on Zoology, Crypto zoology and Anthropology. He did read them and found them fascinating and they discussed them at length.

Gwen had never had a boyfriend and she had never been intimate with a man before and this terrified her very much. All her early childhood training told her to steer clear of close relationships with people, knowing what people are thinking can be a difficult pill to swallow. Although she did allow herself to be close to Jaclyn, but Jaclyn was also an empath to some degree so they had a shared understanding of one another's gifts.

When Gwen and Jaclyn were in college Jaclyn would drag Gwen along on double dates and set her up on blind dates. Gwen would always find some excuse not to see the guy again but Jaclyn never gave up she would chide her friend there is someone out there for you and Gwen would rebuff her by saying that she would find her own mate herself.

What bothered Gwen the most about dating especially blind dates that no matter how nice the guy was or how smart he was or how interesting he was she would be turned off when he would try to kiss her goodnight and be thinking about sex with her in most graphic detail. Jaclyn would laugh and tell her "All men want to do is get laid" this would just annoy Gwen. She didn't "not" want to have sex she was just afraid of it, she had issues.

One day Declan arrived in her office to speak to her he explained he had passed his exams and was on his way to training for special forces and that he didn't know exactly how long it would be and then after that where he would be stationed.. He wasn't sure how often he'd be able to see her but he would write and try to phone. Gwen was stunned then heartbroken but she held stoic in front of him after a long kiss goodbye Declan was gone and she was devastated.

He was good to his word he wrote and called weekly the course was 12 weeks, Declan called to tell her that he hadn't washed out and that he was being reassigned and being sent out of the country, he didn't know where to or for how long and even if he knew he wouldn't be able to tell her.

Christmas arrived and Gwen was depressed she never liked the holiday much even though Aunt Helen and The Big Guy made a wonderful celebration for her when she was a child. She held onto those memories like a life raft. She received a gift from Declan it was a Diamond Heart pendant that she never took off.

Three months went by and no word from him, Gwen was desperate and had no one to ask. She thought about James and his connections to the Government and the Military but she was unable to find it in herself to go see him and try and ask him for his help.

She did the next best thing she called Helen Magnus; she broke down into great sobs telling Aunt Helen about what had happened with Declan. She asked Helen to help her and find out if he was at least alive. She needed to know that much. Helen took the information on Declan and told Gwen she would ring her back after she made some calls, she warned her she may not hear back for a few days.

About three days later Helen rang Gwen up and told her what she was able to tell her. Being he was on "covert assignment" was all she could say and that "yes he is alive and he's been working" and that "he'd be back stationed at the airfield near Gwen shortly" what she failed to tell Gwen was that she requested that Declan's unit be reassigned at that air base, something not normally done.

Generally the British Military high command didn't refuse a request by Helen Magnus; she had special interest in this unit. This news bolstered Gwen some but then the nagging feeling set in that maybe he wasn't interested in her any longer.

A few weeks went by and Gwen was filling in at the local hospital emergency room they were short on doctors, she had been on for three days and was finishing up her shift when she got the strangest feeling and began getting a headache. She had a lot of headaches lately and attributed it the long hours she was working besides her clinic duties her extra hours at the hospital.

It was March and it was cold with rain showers for several days, just miserable and nasty outside. She put on her jacket and headed out as soon as she stepped outdoors she realized he was there. She started across the parking lot toward her Jeep and there he was sitting on the hood waiting patiently for her she wondered how long he'd been there and why hadn't he come in. The skies had cleared some but it was still cold and damp to the bone, she walked up to him and tossed the keys at him and told him to drive. No other greeting no hugs no kisses she was tired and out of sorts and just so unsure of herself she didn't want to fall apart and become a hysterical mess.

In the car she shivered, he asked her if she was sick he said that she looked tired. She mumbled about working for seventy two hours straight and she was exhausted and had a nasty headache. She couldn't really read his mind she was getting bits and pieces but nothing like before he was working hard at keeping her out and her headache was intensifying she just wanted to go home shower and go to sleep. She was sitting in the passenger seat miserable and looking down she was afraid if she looked at him he would disappear she just wanted to cry.

Declan was really confused by Gwen's behavior, when they started to pull in her driveway he stopped the car and grabbed her hands and kissed the back of it. "I've missed you terribly are you angry with me? I don't understand why you are acting like this".

It was inevitable she began to sob ,through jagged breath she said "I thought you were dead when I hadn't heard from you I called Aunt Helen to see if she get news on what had happened to you" she tried pulling her hand back but he had a tight grip on it and wasn't letting go.

"Gwendolyn I have something to say to you, refrain from having Aunt Helen make any more inquires about me in the future, also if I come into the house with you today I stay with you in your room and we sleep in the same bed Or else I won't come back at all!"

"Alright" she said pulling his hand to her lips and kissing it "But" she said "After what I tell you, you may just decide to leave anyway" she didn't wait she plunged in "Declan there are only 6 people on the face of this earth who know what I am and I trust you enough tell you, I hope I'm not making a mistake"

She was shivering now and she cranked up the heat, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Declan I'm a telepath, do you know what that is?" she didn't wait for his reply she could see he wasn't sure what was going on. "I can read people's minds,_ I know_ you've noticed I answered questions before you've asked them and that just to put your question to rest; No Jaclyn and I are not Lesbians and every time you had that little thought around us we would crack up laughing." Still not waiting she plunged on "Jaclyn is what is a called and Empath she doesn't have the abilities that I have. She is only capable of tuning into people's emotions and feelings."

She was beginning to shriek now the pain in her head was searing

"Why do you think I live out here in the country? I can't stand all the noise in people's heads"." If I didn't have this god dammed headache I'd be able to read your mind only now I can do a half assed job it".

She yanked her hand away from him with such force he let go, threw open the car door and jumped out, she ran over to the wall to lean on it and began to vomit. Her knees began to buckle, she felt herself going down. He grabbed her in an instant and was pushing her back into the car; he got her in and closed the door. He drove her up to the house. Jaclyn was racing down the front steps to the car she looked at Declan and yelled "What the hell is going on out here?" "What's happened to Gwen?"

"She's sick" is all he said and he went round the car and gathered her up in his arms, she was shivering and he was worried she was in shock. He took her directly upstairs to her bedroom, with Jaclyn rite behind she darted in front of him to get the door and then up to the bed to draw the covers back when he put her down he drew them back up over her and then Jaclyn was peppering him with question. She felt Gwen's head and realized she was burning up, she ran out of the room to grab her bag.

Jaclyn wasn't even paying attention to Declan now she was getting an IV ready and preparing a hypodermic needle. Suddenly Declan grabbed her wrist and asked "Is It true? IS it true what the two of you are? What your abilities are?"

Jaclyn stopped what she was doing, she turned to him with a hard look she was trying to read him, he wasn't angry he was worried; very worried and mostly he was in love.

"Yes it is true, she told you then?" "I'm glad I told her she should have said something to you when you first started coming round here. But No! she was afraid of you thinking her a freak and leave her" "Now get out of my way and let me examine her" "Go down stairs and make a tea for us and close the door behind you on your way out" she wasn't asking him she was ordering him. He leaned over and kissed Gwen temple and smoothed her hair a little, he turned and without looking at Jaclyn her walked out slamming the door behind him.

He went downstairs and out to the car to get his and Gwen's bags he bought them back up stairs and deposited them at the top of landing. He went back down the kitchen and pulled a beer out the fridge, Jaclyn had cooked dinner, and he helped himself to a plate and sat at the table.

He pushed the plate away he had no appetite; he was alone with his thoughts. So it was true, now he was worried he was thinking about his job. He was in the special services and he will have to do things that he won't even want to remember. How is he going to be involved with a woman who can easily extract those thoughts from him without his knowing?

Was this relationship worth it? Would he be a liability to his unit?

Just then Jaclyn came in and she too went to the fridge for a beer. "Oh stop worrying Marine" she said, "She's got the flu; did you kiss her?"

"Just the back of her hand" he said. Jaclyn took a long swig then replied "You're next then, it's going round".

She plopped down in the chair at the table next to him.

"So! Ask what you want I'll answer what I can" she said.

They spent about 2 hours talking, mostly Jaclyn talked and Declan listened, but Jaclyn only told him what she thought she should often saying "you will really need to ask Gwen that".

Declan didn't sleep well that night nor did Jaclyn she was worried about this new development she wasn't getting bad vibes from Declan he was just so very worried but she couldn't discern if it was for Gwen or his himself.

After 3 days Gwen dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, she was sheet white and weak. She tried to put some makeup on and dressed then wondered downstairs to find something to eat. She still had a slightly nasty headache she took some more Tylenol.

She looked out the back window and saw Declan in the yard playing with the dogs. She loved her Belgian Police dogs she named then Hansel and Gretel, they were having a blast playing with Declan and he appeared to be enjoying himself and he seemed more relaxed.

She decided she wasn't going to worry about it anymore, she told him and she knew Jaclyn had talked to him. She hadn't really spoken to Jaclyn, she was grateful she was there when this all happened she thought she'd have t buy a nice gift for her friend.

She wandered back to the den and turned on the tele, she snuggled up under a blanket and started to dose off. Declan had come in and brought the dogs with him, they stormed the den and pounced on her with wet cold noses and plenty of wagging tails. She sat up on the couch as Declan came in; he walked up behind her and kissed her on the top of the head then came round and sat with her.

He told her she looked better and she asked him how he was feeling if he was coming down with it. But luckily he hadn't contracted it and was busy taking care of things around the house for her. He told her that Jaclyn left very early this morning that she was taking Gwen's shift at the clinic for her plus her own. He also included that Jaclyn would be spending the rest of the week at her flat in the village. Gwen though she would have to buy something really nice now.

They sat in silence watching the tele and petting the dogs for some time, Gwen curled up and nodding in and out. Declan was thinking whether he could live with her, if he could do this. He didn't want to leave her or this house he had begun to think of it as his home. He hadn't had a real home since he was ten years old when he was sent off to military boarding school.

Gwen wanted to just tell him he didn't need to worry she would never divulge anything about his job nor would she ever want him to leave but she didn't want to intrude in his thoughts and speak. Finally he said "well what have you to say, I know you are awake over there and I know you are in my head".

Gwen sat up some and looked him square in the eye "I have three words to say to you Declan MacCrea, I love you! You have nothing to worry about and I want you to stay"

"If I felt better I'd take you upstairs and show you, but you'll just have to wait for that just a little longer". He feigned a shocked look upon his face.

"Declan I have to ask, how long are you going to be stationed here?" he told her was on a two week leave right now and then he wasn't sure he could be pulled out at anytime. He told her how at some point he would have to do a year overseas and that more than likely he'd be sent to the Middle East. He concluded by saying "As long as Aunt Helen doesn't interfere" he was wagging his finger at Gwen.

A thought suddenly occurred to Gwen and she felt she must act on it, in for a penny in far a pound.

"Declan have you ever been to the States?" she asked and he replied "No", she smirked at him. She got up and went over to her desk and started to make a call. First she called over to the medical school at Oxford and spoke to someone she was requesting a resident or two be sent to her hospital and the clinic to cover for her for a week and a half.

Then she called Aunt Helen and informed her she was coming for a visit the day after the next and that she'd be bringing Declan along. She asked for the Sanctuary Jet be sent to get them, Helen was agreeable on all counts and the call ended amicably. She called Jaclyn and put her in charge of the visiting residents and told her she was taking Declan home to meet the family in the states.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen takes Declan to the Sanctuary in Old City

They left from a small private airfield on the other side the RAF base Declan was stationed at. He had never been in a private Jet and found it rather luxurious. He observed Gwen was rather at home and knew the flight crew well enough to be on a first name basis with them. She explained she hadn't been back to the States in two years and she was rather excited. She was in better spirits and appeared to be feeling better; Declan was hesitant about where they were going, she had only given him limited information about the house her Aunt lived in called the Sanctuary. She explained that it was a private research facility.

They had been in the air about three hours and had about another two hours flight time left when she said "Oh Declan when you meet the Big Guy or as I lovingly refer to him as "Poppy" please try very hard not to act surprised by his appearance". Declan thought "Why" before he could speak it she answered "Because he's a Sasquatch that's why". She reached over and patted his hand and said "Declan if you choose to stay on with me you have to be aware of the world I grew up in and work in."

She then went on to explain the Sanctuary network how Helen's father Dr. Gregory Magnus had begun the work and how his daughter Helen had taken over after he mysteriously disappeared. She told him about all the Sanctuary locations and the different creatures that inhabit them. She did not tell him about "The Five" and the experiments with the Vampire Blood. She didn't want to overload him he was starting to get anxious. She told him "you'll be fine, just be yourself" he nodded but kept quiet the rest of the flight and Gwen did not intrude in his thoughts.

When the plane landed there was nothing around it was a small airfield not much different than the one in England. There was a black limousine and Gwen grabbed her bag and headed toward it Declan followed behind she tossed the bags in the truck and then got in. They were in the car about 35 minutes heading toward a large city, but it was not New York City or any of the big cities Declan had ever heard of It was called simply "Old City".

They arrived at a large stone building that looked to Declan like a cathedral surrounded by huge stone walls and an electric entry gate. The gates swung open and they pulled round to a large front door. Gwen smiled at him and said "we are here" she hopped out they grabbed the bags from the trunk when the large wooden entry door slowly swung open.

Declan thought of some old horror movie and Gwen giggled and said "yes it does look like that" and she just walked rite on in to a very large foyer and women came walking up to them and greeted them. Introductions were made and Declan was floored to see this beautiful young woman who didn't look much older than Gwen standing in front of him to be none other than Dr. Helen Magnus and Gwen giggled.

Then Gwen turned and yelled "Poppy" and headed off across the foyer and leapt into the arms of a large hairy gorilla looking man. Declan swallowed hard trying to remember not to look shocked and Helen stood there watching his face and smiling. The Big Guy was very happy to see Gwen and her happy to see him; they began speaking a language he didn't recognize The Big Guy looked over at Declan and looked him up one side and down the other with no expression on his face. Declan nodded to him and said hello but stood where he was next to Helen.

Then The Big Guy looked down and started talking to Gwen again in that language in a rather stern voice, he watched as Gwen's body language changed her shoulders slumped in and she started looking downward, her voice also changed in the language they were speaking.

Just then Helen put her hand on Declan's arm and said "Come along Declan I'll show to your room and get you settled in, Gwen will be along shortly" as they ascended the staircase Declan asked Helen what The Big Guy was saying to Gwen, Helen turned and smiled at him "well he's admonishing her" Declan asked why and Helen in a merry voice replied "What do all fathers admonish their daughters about?'

Declan chuckled and said "Bringing a boyfriend home" Helen winked and nodded her head in agreement. Helen showed Declan to a lovely guestroom and then Gwen arrived. A ten year old Henry Foss a resident there made his appearance he wanted see the new people and Gwen greeted him kindly.

Then Big Guy arrived and shooed Henry off he walked over to Declan who had to look up to him, feeling rather nervous about the closeness of the creature. The Big Guy raised his hand and smacked Declan rite upside the head and grunted at him, he looked over at Gwen and Helen who were hysterical and tried to understand what was going on when Gwen said "its OK Declan he likes you that's his way of showing it." Declan rubbed his neck and smiled weakly saying "yeah thanks"…

Gwen crossed the room to stand at Declan's side he was getting nervous, she was feeling a little guilty about throwing him into this mix but it had to be done. The Big Guy announced in English that lunch would be served in an hour and not to be late. Gwen went over on tippy toes she kissed his check and he softened in his look at her then he smacked her in the back of the head. Helen rolled her eyes and winked at Declan and they both left the room closing the door behind them.

Gwen and Declan were alone and Gwen announced "well that went better than I had anticipated" she kissed Declan's cheek and told him she was very happy by his behavior he did a good job. He just shook his head at her and kissed her back with a big hug.

Lunch went well and the conversation was lively Declan was rather enjoying himself but he and Gwen were getting tired the jet lag was setting in. She took him on a tour of the house but not a full tour. She led him outside to the garden and to the chapel. He was starting to yawn and couldn't shake it off she suggested they go back to their room and nap for a bit which they did when they awoke the both were feeling a little more energy.

After dinner they all went to the Library when The Big Guy arrived with a tea service, he took Gwen aside and in that same language he was speaking to her but to Declan it had a more rhythmic sound as if it was a chant and Gwen would only reply every so often Helen looked somewhat surprised by this and when they were done the Big Guy served just Gwen and Declan tea ignoring Helen. Gwen explained to him that the tea was a symbol of luck. She lied….

After they finished the tea Gwen got up and practically dragged Declan from the room making their goodnights, Declan thought this was odd and said so while she was dragging him down the hall but she did not answer him she was just insistent they go to their room.

Back at their room she walked in and asked him if he felt warm and preceded to throw open the window Declan felt a little warm and started to unbutton his shirt. Gwen just started stripping her close off there in front of him, Declan's jaw dropped this was so unlike her she was rather prim and proper.

She crossed the room to him and started tugging at his clothes to get them off him. He asked her what was going on and she answered" It's the tea it's an aphrodisiac, Poppy thought I needed it he gave us his blessing". Declan couldn't stop himself he grabbed her and began kissing her in a hungry urgent way he picked her up and put her on the bed. He almost fell over trying to get out of his pants Gwen had the covers pulled back and was pulling off the last of her clothes off and sat totally naked on the bed. Declan got out of his clothes and joined her on the bed and the kissing and hands everywhere.

This was their first time, Gwen wasn't over thinking this she was just going with it, and in fact she really couldn't think straight but Declan was and he was leading her in what was pleasing to him. Declan was so excited he was finally making love to the women he loved with his whole being he was trying to slow down but that teas was making him feel drugged and awkward and he didn't want to hurt her he knew she was a virgin he was trying to be gentle. He tried not to thrust to hard into her he couldn't help himself and he felt her wince beneath him, he couldn't control himself and finished quickly dropping down on to her breathing hard.

He lay on top of her trying not to put his full weight down burying his face in her neck and her hair. She was relaxed and held him close to her; he slowly raised his face to her and asked her if she were alright. She smiled and said yes, she reached down and pulled the covers up over them it became chilling in the room since the window was wide open.

They made love several times that night and slept well together in each other's arms, they slept in the next morning when The Big Guy knocked then entered with a tray. Declan gave him a sideways glance and asked if the tea was spiked, the Big Guy grunted and said no.

Gwen stirred under the covers, Declan was up and dressed in sweats and a t-Shirt, he looked so good she thought, he handed her a robe she shrugged into and she held her head. He dug in her bag and pulled out the bottle of Tylenol he took two and handed her two and cup of tea.

She looked at the cup and asked him if Poppy brought it and if it was spiked. Declan said he asked the same thing and told her it wasn't it tasted like normal tea, Gwen felt like she needed a shower she was slow to rise and felt hung over she got a look at the sheets and was a bit surprised by the mess. Declan sat on the window seat looking out at the river and the city across, he was giving her some space to let her absorb what had happened and he hoped she wouldn't be regretting it.

She called over to her shoulder asking Declan if he was joining her in the shower, he was on his feet in a second and pulling off his shirt. The shower was long and enjoyable she was learning things with him and she was having fun with him and he wasn't complaining for sure.

After they got dressed they headed off to find Helen, she was there working in her office when they came in and Gwen asked her to give Declan the full tour of the facility. Helen raised an eyebrow at her and reluctantly agreed but Gwen wasn't joining them she was off the find the Big Guy to talk to him about some things.

While they were alone Helen was able to ask Declan more about what he was doing in the Marines and if he has contemplated what he was going to do when he got out? He hadn't given it much thought before he had always thought he'd be a lifer in the military. Helen in an off handed way was extending a job to him within her network.

He fully understood what she was getting at and when she showed him the weapon locker he began to salivate. She nonchalantly asked if he'd meet James Watson. He told her no and that Gwen had nothing to do with him, Helen whistles a little and said "both stubborn and pigheaded, you realize you are going to have to get the two them together". He didn't want to think about that now and said so "not now".

They continued the tour down a long semi light corridor that opened to a large round room with 2 tiers on the bottom floor where they were was large glass walls and the second level had solid doors that looked like cells.

When Helen starting explaining what some of the residents are and how they "needed to be protected from Humans and in some cases Humans needed to be protected from them". Declan stopped in his tracks in front of a large water filled enclosure and was absolutely shocked to see a Mermaid swim up to the glass he took two steps back.

The Mermaid looked over at Helen and she raised her hand to the glass which Helen mimicked and placed her hand on the glass directly over the Mermaids. Helen spoke allowed, "Yes this is Gwen's mate" the Mermaid looked over at Declan and smiled a kindly smile at him then turned again to Helen who again said allowed "Yes he is handsome"

Declan was a little embarrassed but he approached the glass and put his hand up on it. Helen was surprised and pleased the Mermaid removed her hand from Helen's side put her other hand on the glass over Declan's, he wasn't sure so he spoke out loud "it's a pleaser to meet you Ma'am" he was surprised that he could hear her voice in his head it's sound was light and musical like tiny tinkling bells as she said it was nice to meet him also then she lowered her hand smiled again and turned and swam away.

Declan was fascinated and a little frightened but mostly fascinated and he wanted to know more of these creatures and about the work done here. He was thinking of Gwen and how growing up in a place like this shaped her into the person she had become and how strong a personality she was. He also began to understand why she didn't really want to come back to it to work he thought of James Watson and began to understand a little more but he needed to talk to Gwen.

The tour continued he could not get over the medical facility and the laboratories it seemed Dr. Magnus had every new device and computer on the planet. There were a few other people working at the Sanctuary and Helen introduced them to Declan and described their jobs to him.

She returned him to the Library where he meet up with Gwen and the Big Guy they were hunched over some large books and Gwen was taking notes. She looked up and smiled at him, the Big Guy paid him no mind other than a sideways glance. Declan strode over to where they were and decided to look at what they were working on and join in, what the hell he thought he was into all this now; as the old saying goes _In for a penny in for a pound_.

It was a book on herbs and plants mostly common to central England Gwen was sketching a green house she was intending on building on the property and listed the plants and their locations she would start with. The Big Guy disappeared and returned some time later with food for them, Gwen continued to work on her new project and she and the Big Guy discussed certain plants and so on. Declan took his tea and pulled another book off the shelf and lost himself in that.

A little bit went by and Gwen asked Declan if he was ready to go home? She told him they could leave later this evening and she explained it was better for them to travel at night it raises less suspicions.

He felt he'd had enough and was missing England he told her Yes he was ready to go home, she suggested he return to their room and pack up she would go make the arraignments.

On the plane ride home Declan and Gwen spoke about things at the Sanctuary and Gwen stressed to him how it was necessary to keep it a secret. He was most enchanted with the Mermaid and Gwen laughed "yes she was most smitten with you to Darling".

Declan turned to Gwen and put his arm around her, he said "There's something I have to fix when we get home" he went on "I've been thinking that I don't want to leave you again without you having a way to contact me or get information, there will be times where I'll be gone again and won't be able to contact you". "I was thinking that we have to get married, wives have certain privileges, they won't tell you where I am sometimes but there are services on the base, someone for you to talk to."

"So will you marry me" He asked her, her "Yes" was swift and fast, he explained he'd have to go round the base the next day to fill out the forms and talk to his CO. Then they'd have to decide where they want to get married either on the base or in the village church and when he only had a little over week left on his leave.

Gwen wanted to get married in the village church and have Jaclyn standing at her side; Declan thought it shouldn't be any other way. The next day was busy they got out the house early and over to the base then into town to the village church to talk to the pastor and his wife.

They had a day and a half to put this together. The wedding would be Sunday afternoon, Gwen and Jaclyn and the Pastors wife took off to get a dress and flowers and a cake. Declan had picked up his dress uniform when they were at the base and as far as he was concerned things were taken care of. He went to the pub and hang out with the guys.

Sunday arrived and things went well the entire village turned out for her wedding much to Gwen's surprise, some of Declan's unit and the Company Commander attended.

Gwen stood in the back of the church she had decided that she would walk up the isle alone, she thought of the Big Guy and how she wished he could be here with her but having a Sasquatch walk her up the isle would cause rather a stir. Her thoughts turned to James then they turned to that ugly place she reserved just for him.

She thought of the look on Declan's face when he rang up his mother and asked to attend and how she had chided him about not giving her more notice and that she had other plans that day. She felt his pain and disappointment even though he hid it well; there wasn't anything he could truly hide from her. They were together in this; both had uncaring parents who had wanted nothing to do with them.

It was a lovely party in the Pastors yard after the ceremony they had a very beautiful unseasonable day the weather was very warm, the village band played music and Declan danced with his wife. Gwen couldn't have been happier and it showed in the bright happy smile she flashed at everyone. The village photographer was there snapping away, and Jaclyn met up with one of the anesthesiologist from the hospital whom she left with.

Gwen and Declan had a lovely wedding night and the next morning went back to the base to fill out more paperwork, that afternoon they went round to Gwen's attorney so Declan could sign some things and Gwen wanted to sign the new draft of her will. That is when Declan saw the full extent of his new wife's net worth, it was needless to say he married well.

The week went by quickly for them Gwen having worked on the Thank You notes for the lovely gifts that arrived; they received a gift from every head of house except London's in the Sanctuary network. They also received gifts and notes of congratulations from the Prime Minister and former Prime Ministers and other foreign dignitaries. There was a box that arrived via a special courier, Declan opened it and handed Gwen the card. It was a small silver bowl and Declan turned it over he was surprised to see the Royal Seal he turned to see the look on Gwen's face as she read the hand written note card. She handed him the card and they both stood in stunned silence as he read it. He handed her the card and box and turned and walked out of the house, he was shocked that their sovereign Queen had sent them a gift.

When Declan returned to the base his company commander commented that he was surprised to see him, he told him he thought he'd have to send the MP's to retrieve him.

Declan settled back into base life and as did Gwen with her medical practice, the weeks went by and Declan came home when he had down time. Declan's unit was reassigned to another base down south for additional special training and he was gone again.


	3. Chapter 3

One morning Gwen awoke and got up to go to the bathroom, she felt rather light headed and suddenly had the urge to vomit and she did. The queasiness and the nausea continued through the day when she was done seeing patients she went the supply cabinet at the clinic and reached in for a pregnancy test and slipped it into her pocket. The next morning she took the test and the results were positive, she wished Declan were home to share this news with, she would have to wait until he called. In the meantime it was her day off from the clinic and Jaclyn was on staff so Gwen decided to pop in and see her.

Jaclyn was sitting in her office doing paperwork when Gwen knocked and walked in, Jaclyn looked up at her and an expression of surprise registered on her face she stood up came round the desk. She grabbed Gwen and hugged her, "You're pregnant" she said, Gwen blushed and said "yes" Jaclyn asked if she had told Declan yet and she said she hadn't she had to wait until he called again.

Jaclyn steered Gwen into an exam room, when she was done she pronounced Gwen "in fact" pregnant at least 6 weeks. Jaclyn needed to get to her patients now and Gwen left by the back door, the staff had no idea she had even been there and Jaclyn knew not to say anything to anyone that was for Gwen's news to share.

Declan called later that day and Gwen shared their blessed news he was happy but being a man he started to worry, he worried about his job what if something happened to him, he worried about Gwen's health he worried that the baby would be born healthy. All kinds of things ran through his mind, his company commander noticed his distraction the next day and took his aside to find out what was going on. The company commander was also a father and he assured Declan all will be well with the world "Soldiers have been leaving pregnant wives behind for a thousand years".

After the training was finished things started to heat up in the border region between Pakistan and India and Declan's unit was being shipped out, Declan never got to see his wife pregnant except in pictures she sent him because after he was in Pakistan then they were sent o Saudi Arabia. Things were heating up in the Middle East and Declan was going to be stationed there for 6 months. He was rotated home just in time to arrive for the birth of his son; in fact he arrived just the day before.

He came home to a house full, Helen and the Big Guy had come over, and he wasn't missing the birth of his first grandchild. Gwen decided she wanted to have the baby at home and with both Helen and Jaclyn in attendance she felt secure nothing would go wrong.

Declan arrived after midnight and upon entering his house he was meet by Helen who just come down the stairs carrying a tray. She kissed him on the check and congratulated him then the Big Guy came round from the kitchen he picked Declan up into a big hug and then after he put him on his feet and ceremonially smacked him in the back of the head.

Helen told Declan that Gwen had just went to bed, Declan raced up the stairs to see his wife, she was in bed tossing and turning trying to get comfortable, she sat up when he entered.

"God she looks beautiful" he thought she threw back the covers and was trying to stand he rushed to her and she grabbed his hands to pull her upright. They stood in an embrace and kissed her belly was large the baby was going to probably weigh in over nine pounds. Declan dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his face on her stomach and kissed it and then the baby kicked and he felt it he started to cry. Gwen stood looking down fingering the hair on the top of his head weeping quietly; she had missed him so much and was so happy he would be home even if it was just a few days.

When she found out that Declan was given the short leave she talked to Jaclyn about inducing labor, she was about two weeks from her due date but she desperately wanted him at the birth. This she had to have!

She had to peel Declan from her waist explaining that she really had to pee and he better move out of her way. When she came back from the bathroom Declan was stripping down and waiting to help her get back into bed. He just wanted to cuddle up next to her, he wished he could make love to her but she looked like that wasn't going to happen so he didn't say anything just being with her he was content. Her back was hurting and she couldn't get comfortable, he felt helpless and didn't know what to do for her she kissed him and told him tomorrow it would all be over that he should get some rest.

Things had already started earlier Helen had administered a drug to her cervix that would soften it and get it to dilate, Gwen was already feeling the contractions but they were mild, once they administered the other drug that would induce the heavier contractions for delivery things would really begin to heat up and there would be no turning back.

Before dawn Gwen woke Declan and told him to get up and put on some clothes, he didn't want to get up he was tired he'd been traveling and he just wanted to sleep. It took her a few minutes get him out of the bed; Jaclyn had come in with the IV. Gwen told Declan to sleep in another room till they were ready for him, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on next they had a machine hooked up to a belt round Gwen's waist and they were measuring the contractions. They prepared the bed for the delivery putting padding down and Gwen got into a Hospital gown. Declan left and headed to the couch in the den, the Big Guy was in the kitchen fixing tea for everyone and Helen was sitting at the table reading a book, Declan declined the tea and headed to the back of the house.

He was awoken by the Big Guy, "Declan it's time go upstairs" he was surprised it was after lunch he had a good long sleep on the couch and was refreshed and ready to go. He went into the bedroom and Gwen was in full labor he went over to hold her hand and help to push. A short time later the head was visible and then out, a few more pushes and out came the baby. Declan was excited and Gwen was exhausted but wanted to hold her baby, Jaclyn had Declan cut the cord as the crying baby was laid on Gwen chest, she held and cooed him.

Then Big Guy came over and lifted the baby to take him and clean him up, at this time Helen examined the baby and pronounced him healthy. Declan was right behind them, he watched them clean and dress the baby, mostly the Big Guy did it Declan paid attention to how the Big Guy put the diaper on and swaddled the baby in a blanket.

Jaclyn finished up with the delivery and Gwen was sitting up waiting to hold her baby, the Big Guy held the baby to his chest and hummed a little to him, he kissed his head and then handed him over to his father.

The smile was radiant on his face as he held his son to his chest and then away from him to look the child over he pronounced his name "Michael Andrew Macrea" He wasn't sure who he looked like he had dark hair like his mother. Helen came over to him and Declan handed the baby to her she kissed his head and then gave him back to his father. Declan took the baby over to Jaclyn who also kissed the little ones head and then to his mother waiting arms.

She took the baby and cradled him to her she lifted her face to Declan and he leaned over and gave her a long dawn out kiss.

Jaclyn continued to clean up and soon the little family was alone in the bedroom, Declan came around the bed and crawled in on the other side, he told her this the most beautiful moment of his life and thanked her for it. The baby started to fuss and Gwen began to nurse the hungry baby, after a while there was a knock on the door and the Big Guy came in with tea for them.

Gwen soon fell asleep and when she awoke she looked to see Declan in the rocking chair with his son. For the next twenty four hours Declan almost never put the baby down, finally he had to leave he begged Gwen to forgive him but he had to get back on base his time was up. He reluctantly left his family but he knew they were in good hands; the Big Guy was staying on a few weeks to help Gwen and Helen another day then she was off also.

Days turned in weeks and then weeks turned into months; Gwen was only working occasionally at the clinic. She was lonely; she wrote Declan almost every day it was turning more into a journal than letters. She took all kinds of pictures and sent them to Declan he was in Saudi Arabia, she was tossing the idea of going to Riyadh and seeing him but the idea of travelling there was more trouble since she'd be a single women traveling alone with an infant. She wouldn't be allowed to drive and she'd always have to be in a man's company, the societal rules in the Saudi Kingdom were oppressive for women.

She was overwhelmed one day with the urge to write to James she just had some new baby pictures taken and was sending some to Declan's mother and thought "well why not".

Declan's mother was no prize either she never called nor responded she sent a small gift when the baby was born but nothing else. Gwen had even taken the baby to see her, his mother was rather cool towards Gwen but she was determined to at least try.

So she bought a lovely frame for the photo and packed it up and this is what she wrote;

_Dearest Father;_

_As you probably know I've been married within the year and have given birth to a beautiful baby boy! His name is Michael Andrew Macrea and his father is in her Majesty's service in the Royal Marines. I've enclosed a picture of your grandson along with one of Declan and I from our wedding._

_Father; I just have this to say, the dead are dead and the living are living and we are living and I would like to see you and meet you. It's time Sir it's time we meet it's time you meet your grandson and be a part of our lives and us yours. It is my sincerest wish that my son know his grandfather._

_I'd like to offer this invitation for you to come and visit us, and if that is to uncomfortable for you then I will bring the baby to London to you; whether at the Sanctuary or some other place just let me know the time and place and we will be there._

_Sincerely your daughter_

_Gwendolyn_

It's an olive branch Gwen though, she took it later that afternoon to the village post office she was having second thoughts thinking what James might think and she just decided to forge ahead and send it.

What's the worst that could happen; he'd return it to sender or never answer her or write and say telling he wanted nothing to do with them. She decided not to worry about it when a reply came or not then she could at least say she tried and that was the important thing.

James returned from a long and difficult trip abroad, he found his mail on his desk and was surprised by the package. He saw the return address he stared at it for a long while deciding what to do. He thought to himself "get a grip James Old Boy" then he opened it and read the letter he picked up the photo frame and looked at the lovely baby and felt an icy pain stab his insides.

He looked at the beautiful bride who looked so much like her mother he crumpled under the weight of his emotions and sat in his chair with his face in his hands weeping. He began to bemoan to himself "how could I have let this happen?" but there was no one there to answer him.

He read the letter again and again he noticed the hand writing looked so much like his dead wife's it hurt to read it. But he did over and over he read the words

_Father; I just have this to say, the dead are dead and the living are living and we are living and I would like to see you and meet you. It's time Sir it's time we meet it's time you meet your grandson and be a part of our lives and us yours. It is my sincerest wish that my son know his grandfather._

He decided she was rite; oh Helen was so rite everyone was right and he was wrong. He sat alone with his thoughts for so long just staring at the lovely bride and the handsome groom.

He tried to justify to himself that his actions were for the best, in the child's best interest.

Helen was a woman more apt to raising a daughter and he ran a Sanctuary what would a child do in his Sanctuary. Well that didn't hold water he was always taking in abnormal children and helping them and Helen had raised his child in a Sanctuary.

In honesty he just didn't have a good enough excuse and he just couldn't hide behind the grieving husband any longer. Too much time had gone by; James began to think about his existence about how he was over one hundred and thirty years old. He thought of all those he had outlived and how with the help of his special biomechanical suit he was living longer than he should have.

He took the letter over to his filing cabinet and placed in the file marked Dr. Bertrande, you see James had been keeping a file on Gwen from the time she was born all the letters from Helen and the Big Guy were there. Copies of her grades from all her teachers, reports from people on the street he had hired to keep an eye on her. Copies of news paper clipping from her various athletic competition, he even discreetly paid her way in nineteen eighty eight to the summer Olympics when she participated in the exhibition for the Women's Judo.

He had always been watching her from afar afraid to get to know her but he did know her to some extent and he was happy with how she turned out, she a young and empowered women. He was most proud of her going to medical school and at such a young age to graduate, he sat and thought about her University Graduation how he stood in the back and watched her cross the stage as they called her name and gave her the diploma.

He remembered buying the house outside Fairfield, Beatrix had loved it the first time she saw it he remembered her "Saying Oh James! Isn't it lovely we could retire here and live out our old age together in this house?" The house wasn't a part of Beatrix's estate but he made it that way and gave the house to Gwen when he learned of her residency at that little hospital. He was pleased to learn that she had accepted it and moved into it.

He had always been there in the background of her life but she didn't know it and now she wanted to meet him, it was time for him to step forward now and he was curious, he wanted to see the boy his grandson.


	4. Chapter 4

Spring was on its way and Gwen spent her first wedding anniversary alone with the baby, she was depressed and so was Declan he was missing his family and he worried his son would never know him. He began to think about the three years he had left on his tour and about not re-upping but what would he do be a house husband?

He had no other skills other than being a soldier; he thought of his trip to the Old City Sanctuary he wondered if Helen would give him a job? But then he thought Gwen would never leave her practice or her home she's worked so hard on to live in a Sanctuary. Would he want to raise his child in one to boot? He wondered about his son, if the child would inherit his mother's gift? Could he live in a house with two people who could read his mind?

A few days later he was told his unit was being reassigned to Cairo, when he arrived in Egypt he called Gwen to tell her he would be there for awhile working on training Special Forces for the Egyptian Military. He had some leave he just couldn't leave the country he had to stay in town just in case he was called back in, he told Gwen this and she was on the Jet late that night landing in Cairo the next day. Declan was waiting for her and the baby at the airfield he took them to an apartment he had rented for them in a complex used for Americans and European contractors, he wanted Gwen to stay longer than a few days and she agreed. He would be able to come home most nights and once again living together temporarily.

Before Gwen left England she placed a call to the Cairo Sanctuary to her old Oxford friend Dr. Pele Shnouda and told her of her arrival in Cairo. She told Pele where she was going to be staying in Cairo awhile and they made arraignments to get together. Pele invited her to come stay at the Sanctuary but Gwen declined saying Declan had made arraignments for them.

Declan's assignment was going to last several months and for the time being his unit was going to be based in Cairo, when Gwen saw the apartment building it reminded her of the Soviet Style concrete block apartment buildings she had seen in Poland during her travels through Europe. When she entered the apartment she stopped short and held her breath her first thought was that her first dorm room in Oxford was better than this. She was not pleased the apartment was small with one small bedroom that only fit a full size bed and a dresser; there was no room for the portable crib which meant Michael would be sleeping out in the living room.

Gwen was tired and the flight was rough there had been bad weather and the baby was starting to teeth and was very fussy. So far he wasn't a very good traveler and this worried her, Declan was holding the baby and he fussed and squirmed and cried Declan wasn't sure what to do. Gwen decided to unpack she had only packed for a few days she wasn't sure what would happen she figured anything else she needed she could just buy. She checked the bedding to see if it was clean, this was one of those short term rentals had she known she would have brought linens.

There was no food, the little old lady who was the apartment manager brought them some tea and canned milk, Gwen spoke to her in Arabic to Declan's surprise he knew she spoke many languages she gave the lady some money a little later the women returned with bags of food.

Declan asked her when she learned Arabic and while they were eating Gwen told him about her friend Pele and their Oxford days, she told him that she worked at the Cairo Sanctuary and they had made plans to get together. Declan was relieved that Gwen had a friend in town he was worried she might not stay. He was getting anxious he knew by her body language she was not pleased with the accommodations but they were very close to the Base and he really didn't like the Cairo traffic.

Things began to heat up a little later the baby was very fussy and nothing they could do for him settled him down, Gwen was getting a headache there was so much "noise" she was having difficulty blocking it out. The neighbors were a Dutch couple who were heavy drinkers and brawlers.

Neither Gwen nor Declan slept that night from the noise coming from the next apartment; Declan was ready to go over and beat the tar out of them, Gwen said she should do it since she was the one with the diplomatic immunity. She didn't want him to end up in the brig; he turned around at the bedroom door and asked her what she was talking about, she shrugged her shoulders and told him" money can buy anything" he was wondering who he was married to.

They spent the next day shopping in the market and Michael fussed, Gwen checked him and he wasn't sick she checked his ears for infection and the baby was fine she didn't know what wrong and she was beginning to worry. Gwen was fairing no better her headache was at a dull roar, she knew it was crush of humanity on her gift.

In the afternoon they were exhausted and the baby finally slept they crawled to bed, it was quieter now everyone was at work with few people in the building. Gwen was in no mood for sex and she told Declan so he decided to go sleep on the couch, that evening he headed back to the base earlier than he was supposed to be but he couldn't take Gwen's attitude and the baby fussing.

What Gwen was afraid to tell Declan just yet was that she wasn't sure but she was thinking that Michael had inherited her gift, she was putting the pieces together. There was no test she could give him all she could do was watch and note his behavior.

In the morning Gwen called Pele and asked her if she could come by for lunch, Pele volunteered to bring the food she said she knew all Gwen's favorites and it would be something special. In the meantime Declan was feeling guilty for abandoning Gwen when he still had leave time left he headed back to the apartment to talk to her.

He arrived at the same time as Pele, he saw this very beautiful Egyptian women in a bright colored Hijab he held the door for her. She turned to say thank you and added "thank you Lt Macrea" he asked how she knew his name she laughed and pointed to his name tag and then she added she was there to see his wife. They went up together he carried the bags for her he knocked first then opened the door, Gwen was standing in the Living room holding the baby, and he was fussing. Pele walked in and directly to Gwen they kissed and Pele took the baby and he immediately settled down, Gwen hung her head and wept.

Gwen looked up at her and they made eye contact and they looked at one another in a very concentrated manner.

Declan was standing there watching this and realized that Gwen and Jaclyn did this not even thinking he said "OH Bloody Hell is she one too?" Gwen cleared her throat and turned to Declan and in a small voice she just didn't have it in her she said "No not exactly, she has some empathic abilities see how the baby is happy she can manipulate people emotions in small doses" then Pele spoke to Declan "Lt Macrea your son senses the tension of everyone around him I've only calmed his fears" she handed the baby to Declan, he felt really stupid he saw the disappointment on his wife's face.

This was the first time his son didn't fuss or cry he was babbling happily grabbing at Declan's name tag; Michael looked up at his father and smiled a big smile and drooled hugs gobs. Declan could see the little white bud on his gum where the tooth was pushing through. Gwen grabbed a cloth and wiped up the drool, Pele suggested they eat lunch before it gets to cold.

Gwen went to set the table and lay out the food without another word, it truly was all of Gwen's favorites that she had had many times with Pele and her family when they visited England. They had Sanyat Batates which was a potato stew, Couscous with Currents, Mashy a stuffed Eggplant and for dessert Basboosa Semolina Cake with Honey and Lemon.

Gwen just decided to start the conversation that had stalled, she spoke to Declan without actually looking at him, and she told him how she and Pele had meet at boarding school and how they went off to Oxford together. They were roommates for the first two years; Gwen was an invited guest to Switzerland where Pele parents lived and worked in a private research facility associated with the Sanctuary network.

After that their studies took them in separate directions, Pele studying Zoology and Crypto-Zoology she spent a lot of time on field studies and then Gwen went into Medicine and stayed put in England. Pele then began to tell them about her work at the Cairo Sanctuary and how she and an Abnormal named Terrance Wexford were both vying for a protégée position in Berlin.

Pele asked Declan and Gwen if they would consider coming to stay a few days in the Sanctuary, Declan asked her where it was located, he had a map of Cairo she showed him where it was and he realized it was just a short distance to one of the rear gates of the base he was stationed at. Pele explained to Declan that the rear airfield at the base was set aside for Sanctuary use and they could stay three or four days she gently explained that the baby would be more peaceful out of town.

Declan quietly relented and Gwen almost jumped out of her chair to pack up her stuff, they left the little apartment later that day. On the way out Gwen spoke to the land lady and told her that they were visiting friends and would back in a few days.

On the drive over Declan asked Pele if she had diplomatic immunity and Pele asked why he said "my wife does" Pele replied "well of coarse all senior Sanctuary Staff members do". Gwen cringed Declan turned to her and asked "so when did you decided to work for them?" Gwen replied "rite before I met you, I only agreed to sit on the board and only vote via proxy this way I don't have to see James". She then went on t explain that she extends medical services to Abnormal community living in the Western UK so they wouldn't have to travel to London

Declan just nodded without looking at her, he wasn't sure if he was angry or just annoyed after all in his line of work she couldn't know everything about what he does so he let it go.

When they arrived about an hour later after fighting all the traffic they drove through some industrial type area that Declan remember driving through when he picked Gwen up not even realizing it. He felt a little dumb, Gwen just patted his hand, and they turned down a street that led to a large wall with a gate which they proceeded through.

To Declan's surprise there was a large palace laid out in front of them with large palm trees to obscure the building, it was richly decorated. Pele escorted them through the foyer to a long corridor that turned to dead end in a hallway with an ornately styled door. Pele opened it and bade them enter this was to be their suite; they walked into a large bedroom that opened onto a private court with a fountain and benches and large pillows strewn on the tiled floor for lounging.

Pele explained she thought in case they accepted her invitation she had baby furniture moved in for them, there was a crib a changing table, playpen and highchair. Declan raised an eyebrow at Gwen who shrugged she was surprised, and then a young girl appeared in the doorway.

Pele gestured for her to enter and introduced her to the family, she was about sixteen years old and rather pale almost yellowish with a sandy colored hair and yellow eyes. Gwen recognized right away that this girl was an abnormal and a very rare one at that. She was from a tribe of nomads that traveled the deserts they were almost chameleon like to the colors of the sands and dunes. Pele said her name was Miram and she spoke English very well, she agreed to help Gwen talk care of the baby and other small jobs Gwen would have for her to do.

Then Pele turned to Gwen and said she did an ulterior motive to getting her here, she needed Gwen's help there at the facility they were lacking in a doctor. Gwen looked to Declan she wasn't expecting this and she waited for his reply and he smiled a tight lipped smiled and nodded yes and Gwen agreed. The young women had stepped closer and said she would take the baby and get him ready for bed.

Declan wasn't ready to relinquish his son he wanted to have the bath time with him since he had missed out on things and would miss many more. Gwen explained this to the Miram who cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at Declan she then stepped back bowed and said "as you wish sir" Pele then told her to go and prepare a small dinner for them.

Pele needed to get back to her lab and she said she would see them in the morning at breakfast when Colonel Pennefeather the current head of house would be back from the dessert and would want to talk Gwen about her duties.

After they left Declan looked at Gwen and said "want to show me how to give him a bath", the baby was yawning and rubbing his eyes. They got their little boy ready for bed together and Gwen nursed him and he was asleep in no time; Miram had returned with a light meal of soup and pita's for them.

In the bathroom there was a tub that looked more like a small pool and Declan asked Gwen in that sing song voice "wanna take a bath" she said sure and he went in to start the water. She came in to join him he was already relaxing in the warm water she added a handful of lavender. He smiled to her and she stripped off her clothes and slipped in next to him, it was so nice to feel the peacefulness and the lack of noise in her head she could finally think straight now.

They almost fell asleep in the tub together when Declan began to shift it was getting cooler and they needed to get out.

They crawled in to bed and Declan pulled her close he wanted her to make the first move he wanted her to want him again like she had before. He was beginning to think that since she had the baby and the long separation they just had she might not be interested. She was laying with her head on his chest and looked up at him and said" it's just a rough patch everyone has them, things will be better" he just looked at her and nodded. Then she smiled that little smile that drove him nuts and said "and I'm very interested Marine" he flipped her onto her back with such speed and force he misjudged the distance and they almost fell off the bed. Gwen was stifling a giggle as she said "Careful Marine this bed isn't as big as ours at home and that tile floors looks like it could hurt" he had buried her face in her breast and was suckling them as he murmured his reply.

When they had finished they were lying close both very awake Gwen asked Declan "So do think Michael needs a brother or sister" Declan was stroking her arm and thinking about it he said "I think he'd like a sister to torture, why you asking?" She replied "we don't use any birth control and if I'm staying here in Cairo a couple months it's bound to happen". They chatted a bit about this and Declan told her that what she wanted he was most happy with, she told him that she had decided that the next child she would have she wanted to wait till it was ready to come and not induce again. They talked about other things with the house and things happening in the Village and about Jaclyn and her boyfriend. Gwen told Declan how Jaclyn was avoiding her and just the nasty attitude Mark had toward her. She was worried Jaclyn might be in an unhealthy relationship but Gwen couldn't help her.

Gwen and Declan meet Pennefeather the next day as it turned out Pennefeather was rather fond of children and at times the Cairo Sanctuary was more of an orphanage for abnormal children. They learned that the dessert tribe often sent their children there to be educated they realized that although nomadic, they needed to be up to speed with the rest of world. Such as the case with Miram, she had been at the Sanctuary a few years now.

Just then two tribes men entered the dining room one was very large Gwen noted a bit taller than Declan and broader his name was Asim meaning protector; he was Miram's older brother and was responsible for her. The other fellow wasn't as tall; normal height his name was Badru meaning born during the full moon. They stood just outside the doorway; it was explained to Gwen that during her stay in Cairo since Miram was helping her that Asim would act as her body guard and driver while Declan was working.

Pennefeather took an instant liking to Declan and told him he'd be working with another gentleman Smithson who was the head of security there. Declan was a little taken back because his first job was as a Royal Marine, Pennefeather bristled a bit after Declan told him so and Pennefeather told him that he needed the extra help and when Declan wasn't on duty "if he would help out a bit" he would greatly appreciated.

Things went along for Gwen and Declan he did his day job training the Egyptian's and then at night Pennefeather had him out in the dessert or in a lab or testing some new weapon. There were times when Declan would try to sneak in so as not to be caught by Pennefeather and sent back out again. He was getting rather tired he was burning the candle at both ends, and Gwen saw this immediately and she spoke to Pennefeather about it, he relented.

Gwen found that she really didn't have all that much to do and she and Pele spent a lot of time in the lab working on things, she had to perform an autopsy on an Abnormal tribesman who died mysteriously she hadn't done one since her college days. Come to find out he ate something he was severely allergic to, obviously he hadn't know of the allergy and it was his undoing.

Gwen and Declan had been invited to several embassy parties which they attended, they made the Gossip columns the young Lady Watson and her dashing Marine Lt. Husband which Gwen bristled at she hated that title. Declan questioned the title and she reminded him that if he'd read all the paperwork she gave him to sign when they married he'd have noticed that she was titled.

They went out o dinner as often as they could and Declan began enjoying the upscale life. They were in the Mall, Gwen was shopping and Declan saw a jewelry store he went in and decided to buy his wife something he ended buying her quite a bit he finally used that credit card she had given him after they got married and he thought for sure it would be declined but it wasn't as he found out.

After about a month Gwen awoke to dizzies and nausea a few days later when Declan came back from Desert Maneuvers she told him the news, he was happy and teased her and called her "Fertile Myrtle."

Most morning she staggered from bed to the bathroom to throw up and Declan would ask her if she needed him to hold her hair, he was merciless to her but she took in stride.

Declan had several mishaps while out in the desert on one of Penefeather's little side trips Declan was bitten by a rare abnormal Scorpion species they were trying to capture. He ended up spending several days in the Sanctuary infirmary his commanding officer on the base just shook his head when Declan returned.

The following week while out in the desert Declan and his men ran into a nomadic tribe and things quickly spiraled out of control and one of the nomads was a little trigger happy and Declan got shot. It was just a flesh wound but right in the thigh, later that night Gwen arrived in the base Hospital she came through the ward doors with her two sand tribesmen's in tow they acknowledged Declan with a curt nod.

Gwen was dressed like a Bedouin with a shot gun slung across her back and a side arm on her hip. She went directly to the nurse who was sitting in the far corner and the nurse handed her his file she pulled out the x-ray and looked at it. She finally acknowledged Declan and walked over to him saying in a Monty Python voice "It's just a flesh wound".

He cracked a smile and she asked him if he wanted her to re-stitch it? She was sure it was a horrible job Army doctors didn't go to med school at Oxford. He declined saying he'd had enough of doctors for one day. He asked her why she was dressed like that and she explained she went out to the Bedouin camp to find the one that shot you, he didn't understand why she would do that she smiled and said "revenge".

She said the chief's son was young and he didn't care for the English crack that his mother was as ugly as a camel when he raised his pistol his father tried to knock it down, he wasn't aiming to shot you he was trying to hit the other guy. Declan said it was Nesselquin who made the crack. Gwen said maybe she ought to find this guy and shoot him herself, Declan smirked on more than one occasion he wanted to shoot that guy. Gwen was suddenly feeling so very tired, Declan noticed she was rubbing her belly, she had begun to show sooner than she thought "just go home and get some rest Gwen, apparently I'll live" she nodded then kissed her and took her leave.

Declan was back at work in a few days they were winding up there training and the final exercise was another week away, there was much planning to be done for this and Declan wasn't at the Sanctuary much. Gwen took this time go through all the clothes and things she had bought for herself and the baby what fit and what didn't, what baby things she'd donate to Miram's tribe. She was packing up she knew that within the next few weeks she'd be leaving heading home to England and hopefully Declan would also be heading in that direction.

But that was not to be so, things were getting ugly in Eastern Europe in Yugoslavia and NATO was putting together a security force. Pennefeather called Gwen into his office and told her this information in the strictest confidence he also told her it was a good bet that Declan's unit would be sent to Bosnia.

When the final training was complete Declan was informed his unit's next post would be in Western Germany at a small British base as they would be staging for hostility's in Yugoslavia. They would be leaving in a week; Declan was allowed to leave to go see Gwen.

She decided to follow him to Germany and began inquiring about a house near that base, he told her he probably wouldn't be able to stay with her, she wanted to be closer to him anyway no matter what and she decided she would have this baby in Germany. She was keeping her fingers crossed he'd be at the birth but she knew deep inside that was not going to happen.


End file.
